The present invention relates to boats, and more particularly to swim platforms for boats.
A wide variety of swim platforms are available on boats. Typically, the platforms are mounted on the transom and project rearwardly from the boat slightly above water level to facilitate entering and exiting the boat from the water. Additionally, water-skiers often use the swim platform as a staging area prior to entering the water for skiing.
One particularly attractive and functional swim platform is illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 536,858, filed Sept. 28, 1983, by Hegg et al, and entitled BOAT. This construction includes a pair of boat sidewalls and a swim platform integral with and extending directly between the sidewalls. However, the distance between the sidewalls is shorter than the length of a conventional water ski, and consequently a water ski cannot be laid across the platform. A water-skier must therefore enter the water before fitting his ski or skis.